Mugglischer Unterricht
by kuroima
Summary: Die Schüler Hogwarts haben mugglischen Unterricht und müssen die für einige problematischen Hürden meistern. Jegliche Logik ist außer Kraft gesetzt.
1. Deutsch

A/N: Die vier Verse sind aus dem Gedicht Ohne Dich, der Autor ist unbekannt.

* * *

**Der Poet der keiner ist - Deutsch  
**

Draco stand auf und schritt nach vorne. Dort angekommen drehte er sich zu der Masse um die ihn erwartungsvoll und neugierig anblickte. Er räusperte sich und starrte auf das beschriftete Blatt Papier in seiner Hand. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, unter anderem: _Warum muss gerade ich das machen! Das ist wirklich unverschämt, ich werde Vater sofort davon berichten, dann werden die schon sehen! Das ist wirklich unter meiner Würde! Unverschämt!_

Er räusperte sich: „ Du bist..." Kichern war zu hören und der blonde Slytherin schloss genervt die Augen. Er öffnete sie wieder und sah seine Kameraden an. Er erblickte Potter und seine Bande die dumm grinsten. Die Zornesfalte wurde tiefer und tiefer. Denen würde er es noch zeigen.

„Mr. Malfoy, würden sie jetzt endlich anfangen." Kam es mit strenger Stimme von der Lehrerin.

„Ja." Knurrte er. Er räusperte er sich und fing wieder an.

„Du bist der Traum der Träume, mein Herz schlägt wilde Purzelbäume. Ich bau mit dir unser Liebeszelt, und dann gehen wir bis ans Ende der Welt."

Die Klasse konnte sich nicht mehr halten und brach in Gelächter aus, das noch eine lange Zeit anhalten würde.


	2. PGW

**Eine einfach, klare und kurze Rangordnung - PGW  
**

Stirnrunzelnd saß er vor seinen Notizen und versuchte sie zu verstehen. Doch es war hoffnungslos. Es war einfach zu kompliziert. Warum taten sich die Leute das an? Das war einfach schwachsinnig. Jahrelang hatte er gedacht, dass das Ministerium eine komplizierte Organisation hatte, doch bei den Muggeln war das noch schlimmer. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie sollten sich ein Beispiel an ihn nehmen. An oberster stelle stand er und dann kamen seine, mehr oder weniger, treusten Todesser und danach die entbehrlichen Todesser. So einfach konnte es sein.


	3. Ethik

**Anregende Diskussion - Ethik**

„Jetzt fängst du schon wieder damit an! Kannst du es nicht einmal lassen!" Hermine war stinksauer und schnauzte Ron an.

Der wiederum schrie „Es ist doch so, also warum sollte nicht ich damit aufhören!"

„Ich hab dir schon tausend mal gesagt, das es zwischen mir und Viktor vorbei ist!" Ron schnaubte bloß.

Und das brachte Hermine zur Weißglut. „Ich darf nichts mehr mit Viktor zutun haben, du darfst aber Fleur und allen möglichen Mädchen hinterher gucken, ja!"

Rons Gesichtsfarbe übertraf langsam seine Haarfarbe. „Das tu ich gar nicht!"

„Ach stimmt, das hatte ich ja völlig vergessen!" Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören.

„Nun beruhigt euch doch beide erst mal wieder." Die beiden hörten die beschwichtigenden Worte des Lehrers nicht und stritten sich erbarmungslos weiter. Der Lehrer seufzte.

„Na ja, wenigstens diskutieren sie, wie sie es wollten."

„Ja, aber sie sind ziemlich vom eigentlichem Thema abgekommen."


	4. Religion

**Die Geister die ich rief – Religion**

Es herrschte absolute Stille. Niemand rührte sich und wagte es auch nicht. Alle warteten darauf das sich etwas tat. Sie saßen um die auf dem Tisch liegende Platte. Diese war mit schnörkeligen Buchstaben verziert und es befand sich darauf ein Dreieck aus Holz auf das alle gebannt starrten.

Plötzlich bewegte es sich ein kleines Stück und die Lehrerin holte überrascht Luft. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet, das war noch nie passiert. Und gleichzeitig freute sie sich, das es endlich klappte nach so vielen Jahren. In jeder Klasse hatte sie es einmal probiert. Sie wollte den Schülern zeigen das es noch andere Dimensionen gab, wovon sie sehr überzeugt war und dadurch öfters eigenartige Blicke erntete.

Langsam begann sich das Stück Holz zu bewegen, von Buchstabe zu Buchstabe und alle Augen folgten ihm. „M-A-R-T-H-A" Es blieb einen Moment stehen. „I-C-H W-E-I-ß W-A-S D-U L-E-T-Z-T-E-N S-O-M-M-E-R G-E-T-A-N H-A-S-T!" Schrieb es und die Genannte blickte entsetzt auf das Brett. Alle Schüler sahen mit fragenden Blicken zwischen der Lehrerin und dem Brett hin und her. Plötzlich stand sie hastig auf und lief schreiend davon. Alle sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher, außer zwei gewisse Rotschöpfe die sich bis auf die letzte Sommersprosse glichen. Sie grinsten sich nur schelmisch an.


	5. Mathematik

**Die finale Schlacht - Mathematik**

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an. Ihre Blicke versprühten Kampfwillen und höchste Konzentration. Es war die finale Schlacht. Es hieß alles oder nichts. Der Verlierer musste ewig mit der Schmach der Niederlage leben und der Gewinner...er erhielt Macht, einen Titel und konnte an ihrer Seite sein. Sie. Sie war die unumstrittene Gewinnerin. Voller Anmut saß sie da und blickte von ihrem rothaarigen-blauäugigen-sommersprossenverzierten Freund zu ihrem schwarzhaarigen-smaragdgrünäugigen-brillenträger-narbengekennzeichneten anderen Freund.

Wer würde gewinnen? Wer würde ihr an der Spitze zur Seite stehen? Die Lippen der Jungen bebten und ihre Hände zitterten. Die Luft vibrierte und die Spannung stieg aufs äußerste. Wer würde Eckenrechenkönig werden?


	6. Biologie

**Die Unkenntnis des richtigen Platzierens - Biologie**

Lavender seufzte. „Gib schon her! So macht man das, ist doch ganz einfach."

Seamus stöhnte genervt auf. „Jajaja..." Sagte er und erntete einen bösen Blick von ihr. „Machen wir weiter."

„Nein, nicht da rein, der gehört da rein." Sie seufzte wieder. Sie hatte die Befürchtung, dass sie wohl nie fertig werden würden. Jedenfalls nicht bei diesem Tempo.

„Ah ja, stimmt, das gehört ja da rein."

„Jaaaaaaaahhhhh, endlich."

„Wenn du nicht die ganze Zeit nerven würdest, wären wir schon lange fertig."

„Wir wären schon lange fertig, wenn DU nicht so langsam wärst! Und jetzt mach endlich weiter. Hier, nimm das Herz."

Schweigend nahm Seamus das Herz und packte es an die richtige Stelle. Was sollte es denn für einen Sinn bringen einer Puppe die richtigen Organe zuzuordnen, die nicht einmal Arme und Beine hatte. Er schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.


	7. Physik

**Fortschrittkurs - Physik**

Der Lehrer ging durch den Klassenraum und beobachtete die Schüler bei ihren Versuchen und sah sich ihre bisherigen Ergebnisse an und half ihnen auch ab und zu. Es lief wirklich gut und es schien keiner Probleme zu haben.

Er kam bei einer rothaarigen Schülerin an. „Das sieht schon gut aus, Miss Prewett. Nur das hier sollten sie noch einmal überprüfen." Molly nickte.

Der Lehrer ging weiter und am nächsten Tisch blieb er wieder stehen, jedoch ziemlich überrascht, denn das hatte noch keiner seiner Schüler getan. „Sie sollen Versuche mit den Geräten durchführen und sie nicht auseinander nehmen Mr. Weasley!" Er seufzte und Arthur blickte ihn nur unschuldig an.

Molly die dies mitbekommen hatte schüttelte den Kopf. _Muggelkunde für Fortgeschrittene und er dreht gleich durch._


	8. Chemie

**Und wenn sie nicht explodiert sind... - Chemie**

Die Schüler hatten einen Versuch bekommen und waren eifrig dabei diesen auszuführen. Brenner wurden angemacht, Chemikalien geholt und die unmodischen Schutzbrillen aufgesetzt. Sirius stand vor mehreren kleinen Plastikbehältern mit Schriftzügen wie Magnesium und anderen eigenartigen Namen. Soweit er das richtig verstanden hatte wurden die ganzen verschiedenen Stoffe in dieses lange Glasröhrchen getan und dann über dem Brenner erhitzt. Ja, genau so war es. Er erinnerte sich jetzt wieder an die Worte der Lehrerin.

Er schaufelte von jedem Behälter ein klein wenig in das Glasröhrchen. Das war fast wie Zaubertränke, nur viel einfacher. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln befestigte er das Glasröhrchen an einem eigenartigen Gerüst und schob es über die fast unsichtbare Flamme. Die Stoffe verschmolzen miteinander und es glühte. Sirius musste einen Schritt zurück machen, den es wurde sehr heiß. Und dann fiel ihm etwas eigenartiges auf. Das Glas schmolz und die zusammengeschmolzene Substanz schien zu pulsieren.


	9. Englisch

**The same letter as every year - Englisch**

Dumbledore put the nib away and put the letter into an envelope. „James." He called and a little Houselve appear.

„Yes, Sir!"

„I have not enough time, so please send an owl with this letter to the Daily Prophet."

„Yes…the same letter as every year..?"

Dumbledore smiled and said „Yes, James, it's the same letter as every year. We need once again a new Defense against Dark Arts teacher."

* * *

Dumbledore legte die Schreibfeder weg und steckte den Brief in einen Umschlag. „James." Rief er und ein kleiner Hauself erschien.

„Ja, Sir."

„Ich habe nicht genug Zeit also bitte schick eine Eule mit diesem Brief an den Tagespropheten."

„Ja...der gleiche Brief wie jedes Jahr..?"

Dumbledore lächelte und sagte „Ja, James, es ist der gleiche Brief wie jedes Jahr. Wir brauchen mal wieder einen neuen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste Lehrer."


	10. Französisch

A/N: Jusqu'au Jour d'aujourd'hui: bis auf den heutigen Tag, voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir: Willst du heute nacht mit mir schlafen

* * *

**Erklärungsnot - Französisch**

„Nein, nein, nein! Wiederholt es bitte noch einmal."

Die hohen Stimmen der jungen Schüler erklangen im Chor „Jusqu'au Jour d'aujourd'hui..."

Der Lehrer seufzte „Gut, das reicht erst mal für heute und die Stunde ist sowieso gleich vorbei. Hat noch jemand Fragen?"

Er sah sich um und tatsächlich, da meldete sich jemand. „Ja, Mr. Finnigan."

„Ich hab das mal irgendwo gehört, irgendwie…voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir..." Die Köpfe der restlichen Schüler drehten sich neugierig zum Lehrer, auch sie wollten wissen, was dieser Satz bedeutet. Der Lehrer jedoch blickte irgendwie verlegen drein und zu seinem Glück klingelte es zur Pause. Doch die Schüler stürmten nicht wie sonst aus der Klasse, sondern blickten ihn erwartungsvoll an.


	11. Spanisch

A/N: ¿Puede beber a baño?: Darf ich aus der Toilette trinken?

* * *

**Das Toiletten Missverständnis - Spanisch**

Seine Finger trommelten auf dem Tisch und seine Augen folgten der Lehrerin. Na ja, eher den Stapel den sie im arm hielt. Blaise wartete und wartete und dann kam sie auf ihn zu. Er schluckte, er hasste Arbeiten und fragte sich wie er wohl abgeschnitten hatte. Besonders gut war er nie.

„Die Arbeit war in Ordnung, nur solltest du noch mal die Vokabeln besser lernen und einen Blick auf Seite drei werfen."

Er nahm seine Arbeit entgegen und schlug sogleich Seite drei auf. Und dort stand in roter Schrift: Für diesen Satz solltest du noch einmal in den Vokabeln nachgucken.  
Dort stand: ¿Puede beber a baño? Beber war durchgestrichen. Und dann traf es ihn wie einen Besenschlag. Er hatte die Vokabeln total verwechselt. Er seufzte und just in diesem Moment kam ihm eine Idee. Wenn er Crabbe und Goyle diesen Satz beibrächte wäre das bestimmt ein Heidenspaß. Blaise Grinsen wurde breiter und fieser.


	12. Latein

**Verstohlene Blicke - Latein**

Die vier jungen Zauberer saßen konzentriert an einem Tisch. Ihre Füße baumelten über dem Erdboden und die Federn kratzten über das gelbliche Pergament. Ein Junge mit braun-roten Haaren seufzte leise. Er blickte zu seiner Nachbarin und reckte den Hals. Doch sie war sehr aufmerksam und bemerkte seinen Trick sofort. Er erntete einen bösen Blick und richtete seinen eigenen daraufhin auf eine andere Person. Er stupste seinen Nachbarn mit der Feder an, der nicht einmal aufsah sondern nur „Ich habe selbst genug damit zu tun." flüsterte.

Sein Blick richtete sich auf und er sah genau in die braunen Augen seiner gegenüber sitzenden Nachbarin. „Soll ich es dir noch einmal erklären, Godric?"

„Ja, das wäre überaus nett, liebste Helga." Als Antwort rollte sie nur mit den Augen, aber sie erhob sich und ging zu ihm hin.

„Du musst hier das P.P.P. benutzen und hier..." sie blickte zu ihm auf und sah in ein fragendes Gesicht. „Das Partizip Perfekt Passiv, wo du die Verben deklinieren anstatt konjugieren musst. Also wird, zum Beispiel, aus audire auditus." Er nickte.

„Gut..."

„Meister Plenius, ich bin fertig mit den Aufgaben." Ein bereits älterer Mann blickte von seinem Buch auf und sah Rowena an.

„Gut, dann kannst du jetzt gehen." Er warf ihr ein freundliches Lächeln zu und das Mädchen verschwand aus dem Haus.

Godric blickte ihr hinterher. Er ärgerte sich, immer war sie die erste die mit den Aufgaben fertig war.


	13. Erdkunde

**Meins, meins, deins - Erdkunde**

Voldemort stand vor der riesigen Karte. Er überlegte lange und sorgfältig. In der Hand hielt er kleine Fähnchen mit kurzen Schriftzügen. Er blickte zu seinen Todessern und wieder zur Karte. Hin und her.

„Gut." Sagte er und die anderen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll und neugierig an.

„Lucius..."

„Ja, mein Herr." Er setzte sich kerzengerade hin.

„Ich gebe dir die südliche Insel Neuseelands." Er steckte eines der Fähnchen an die besagte Stelle.

„Vielen Dank mein Herr, das ist sehr großzügig."

„Und damit die Verwandtschaft auch gleich in der Nähe ist bekommen Bellatrix und Rudolphos die Nordinsel."

Er blickte wieder auf die Karte. „Severus..was mach ich bloß mit dir...hmm..ah, ich hab's Island." Und das nächste Fähnchen war weg und er besah sich die restlichen in seiner Hand. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen." Er setzte ein Fähnchen mit der Schrift Hauptquartier auf Großbritannien und Irland. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Peter. „Ach ich will mal großzügig sein." Er setzte Peters Fähnchen auf Irland.

„Amerika, meins. Grönland, meins. Arktis und Antarktis, meins. Afrika, Europa, Asien und Australien, meins! Indien, deins." Sein Blick fiel auf Fenrir Greyback.

„Gut, für den Rest von euch überleg ich mir noch was, lasst uns erst mal die Welt erobern."


	14. Geschichte

**Ideenreiche Vergangenheit - Geschichte**

„Heute behandeln wir die Prager Fensterstürze. Der erste war am 30.6.1419, der zweite am 23.5.1618 und der dritte am 10.3.1948. Der wohl bekannteste ist der zweite, da es in der Zeit einen großen Konflikt zwischen den Katholiken und den Protestanten gab und..."

„Hey, Fred!"

„Was ist?" Flüsterte Fred zurück.

„Was hältst du davon?"

Fred schien kurz verwirrt, verstand dann aber und grinste. „Eine interessante Sache, die mal wieder in die Praxis umgesetzt werden sollte."

George grinste. „Aber was machen wir um den Aufprall unserer Opfer zu dämpfen? Ein Zauber?"

„Ja, ein Zauber. Oder noch besser, wie die es gemacht hatten, ein Misthaufen." Beide grinsten.


	15. Kunst

**Mumie á la Draco - Kunst**

„Ihr habt neunzig Minuten Zeit in den Gruppen, in die ich euch gleich einteilen werde. Es ist egal was ihr macht, aber es sollte schon etwas mit Kunst zu tun haben und nicht wie einige andere Schüler...ach egal, fangt an!"

Zuerst gab es rege Diskussionen innerhalb der Gruppen, was man jetzt machen sollte. Die schwellten nach einer Weile ab und die Schüler begannen zu arbeiten. Der Lehrer hatte sich an sein Pult gesetzt.

„So die Zeit ist um!" Er machte seine Runde und betrachtete die mehr oder weniger gelungenen Werke der Schüler. „Eine Mumie? In Regenbogen Farben gehalten?" Er blickte auf die recht hohe Skulptur vor sich. „Mr., Malfoy, Mr. Potter, das ist...nun ja.." Er blickte beide an, aber der schwarzhaarige Junge war nicht zu sehen. Dafür saß ein zufrieden grinsender Draco Malfoy gemütlich auf seinem Stuhl.

„Mr. Malfoy, dürfte ich erfahren wo Mr. Potter ist?"

Draco antwortete nicht und grinste einfach weiter.


	16. Musik

**On Tour - Musik**

Die Schüler waren bereits aus dem Zimmer verschwunden, doch die Lehrerin war dageblieben. Sie kämpfte dagegen an, jedenfalls versuchte sie es. Alles schreien hatte bisher nichts gebracht, also schritt sie auf die Steckdose zu. Das war die letzte Chance.

Der ganze Raum vibrierte und man spürte es im ganzen Körper. Die Fenster hatten bereits Risse und einzelne Teile sprangen heraus. Einige waren auch schon zersprungen.

Sie kämpfte sich weiter durch den Raum und dem Kabelsalat am Boden.

Auf der Bühne standen: Severus Snape, der lustlos einige Tasten auf dem Keyboard drückte. Narzissa und Bellatrix Black, die ins Mikro trällerten. Crabbe saß am Schlagzeug und schien es kaputtmachen zu wollen, jedenfalls hatte er bereits die Snare kaputt gekriegt und die Drumsticks splitterten auch schon. Goyle zog an den Saiten der E-Bass, die um seinen Hals hing. Rodolphus Lestrange und Regulus Black hatten beide E-Gitarren um ihre Hälse hängen und taten das gleiche wie Goyle, nur nicht ganz so aggressiv. Und Lucius Malfoy hatte seine Gesangskarierre von der Dusche weg verlagert.


	17. Darstellendes Spiel

**Sternschnuppen – Darstellendes Spiel**

Er riss sich von den zwei Jungen los die ihn festhielten und schritt voller Freude auf sie zu. „Euer Anblick lässt meinen Hals meine Worte verschlingen-„

„Und dennoch höre ich Euch sprechen."

James war einen Moment still und Lily grinste. „Nun, ...nicht immer..." Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „ Ihr seid schöner als die schönste Blume dies es je geben wird und Eure Augen leuchten wie eine Sternschnuppe."

„So sieht also Eure Liebe zu mir aus. Nun, das scheint mir sehr merkwürdig." Sie lächelte frech während James einen Moment niedergeschlagen wegblickte.

„Ihr wollt, dass ich Euch zeige wie meine Liebe zu Euch aussieht?"

„Ja, ich denke es wäre durchaus amüsant zu sehen wie sie aussieht."

„Nun, wie ihr meint." James grinste breit und schritt noch näher auf Lily zu. Er stand direkt vor ihr. Er beugte sich runter und konnte ihren Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren. Er blickte mit seinen haselnussbraunen Augen in ihre wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen. Dann überbrückte er endlich den Abstand und sein Herz schien zu explodieren als sich ihre Lippen trafen. Lily erwiderte den Kuss.

„Gut, das reicht. Das war schon nicht schlecht, aber ihr müsst noch mehr Schmackes reinbringen. Das war es für heute. Morgen machen wir dann mit der nächsten Szene weiter und vergesst nicht, dass am Dienstag die Generalprobe ist!" Alle machten sich daran die Sachen aufzuräumen und zum gehen. James trug auf Wolke sieben schwebend einen Stuhl zurück an seinen Platz, als er plötzlich hinter die Kulissen gezogen wurde und verschwand. Man sah kurz rote Haare hervorschwingen.


	18. Informatik

**War ja klar! - Informatik**

Die beiden sahen gespannt auf den Bildschirm. Es war für sie völlig neu und unheimlich. Ja, es war wirklich unheimlich. Ständig tauchte ein neues Bild auf und plötzlich geschah gar nichts mehr. Peter fasste seinen Mut zusammen und bewegte das kleine graue Ding und drückte drauf. Plötzlich tauchte ein Fenster auf und beide schraken zurück. Was jetzt? Was war das? Remus sah sich hilfesuchend um während Peter den Text in dem kleinen grauen Kästchen las. Jedoch wurde er nicht schlau daraus.

Endlich kam der Lehrer und sah sich ihr Problem an. Er blickte nur ganz kurz auf den Bildschirm und seufzte. „Immer das gleiche mit diesen Windows Computern! Ständig gibt es irgendeine Fehlermeldung..." Remus und Peter blickten sich nur verwirrt an.


	19. Sport

**Banausen! - Sport**

James irrte umher. Er war fassungslos, entsetzt und sichtlich verwirrt. Er hatte überall gesucht, aber nichts gefunden. Nicht einmal etwas, was dem ähnelte. Er setzte sich auf einen Haufen eigenartiger Kisten und sah sich um. Der Raum war voll von allen möglichen Geräten die recht merkwürdig aussahen. Er seufzte. Diese Muggel, hatten alle möglichen eigenartigen Geräte, aber nicht das einfachste und beliebteste. Banausen!

Er stand auf und wollte gehen als er etwas interessantes entdeckte. Er ging näher heran und betrachtete es eingehend. Es war zwar nicht das was er gesucht hatte, aber hier und da ein Zauber und es würde gehen. Er grinste freudig über das ganze Gesicht. Jetzt war er wieder glücklich.

Nach einer Weile hallte die Stimme des Lehrers durch die Halle. „Hat jemand von euch den Sprungstab gesehen?" Währenddessen genoss James den Wind der durch seine Haare strich und flog einige Loopings.


	20. Der Abschluss

**Der Abschluss**

Es war eine warme Sommernacht und die Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Hogwarts hatten sich um ein Feuer zusammen gefunden. Sie hatten nach langen sieben Jahren voller Hausaufgabenterror, Strafarbeiten und vielen anderen Erlebnissen endlich ihren Abschluss. Stillschweigend saßen sie da und genossen diese Nacht. Nie wieder mussten sie die Schikanen der Schule auf sich nehmen, jedoch würden ihnen die schönen Dinge fehlen. Wie Gryffindors wiederholter Haus- und Quidditchpokalsieg gegen Slytherin und die Streiche die man den einen oder anderen Lehrern spielen konnte.

Ächzen war zu hören und die Anderen drehten sich nach der Person um die eine Schubkarrenladung Pergamentblätter und Rollen mit sich schleppte. Der rothaarige Junge ging auf das Feuer zu.

„Und? Welches Fach?"

„Zaubertränke...erstes Jahr." Er schmiss den ersten Stapel ins Feuer. Die anderen hatten auch schon ihren Beitrag an der Wir-vernichten-unsere-Schulsachen-im-Feuer Aktion geleistet. Bis auf Hermine die strikt dagegen war und kopfschüttelnd ein wenig abseits saß.


End file.
